<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe: Yes, No, Maybe So? by firefly124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623606">Mistletoe: Yes, No, Maybe So?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124'>firefly124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 AdventDrabbles [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas might not <i>care</i> about human traditions to do with mistletoe. Did that mean he was going to mind this part of his present?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 AdventDrabbles [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe: Yes, No, Maybe So?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written to the prompt <a href="https://imgur.com/a/klBEuMO">festive (naughty) underwear</a> for the <a href="https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/">AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had gone well, Dean thought. Sam was being weird, but he was going to be a dad so he probably got some kind of a pass for that. Everyone else had been great all night. This was easily the best Christmas Dean had ever had, and he still couldn’t get over the fact that Cas agreed with that.</p><p>Cas who had been severely unimpressed that Dean had hung mistletoe over their bed. And doorway. And bureau.  Fine, sue him. He liked kissing Cas, and they had a lot of missed time to make up for.</p><p>When they got back to their room, Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss, even though the mistletoe was no longer over the doorway. That had the desired effect of prompting Cas to pin Dean back against the door and very thoroughly take over the kiss. Dean’s brain just about shut off, though he still had the sense to pull the charm bag out of his pocket and kick it into place by the door jamb, completing the circuit that gave them some privacy in this madhouse.</p><p>“Thanks, Rowena,” he thought. Someday he’d have to find out if she could hear prayers. Not his main concern right now, though, as Cas had shrugged off his trenchcoat and was quickly removing all of Dean’s clothes. </p><p>Dean was totally on board with that, removing Cas’ suit jacket and shirt, though he left the tie.  He felt the moment Cas stilled and pulled back just a bit.</p><p>“Those are new,” he said, his voice gone lower than usual.</p><p>Dean nodded warily.</p><p>“You seem very taken with this theme of fertility rituals using poison plants.”</p><p>“’Sjust a silly tradition,” Dean huffed out.</p><p>“But clearly one you enjoy.”</p><p>Cas dropped to his knees and peeled Dean’s bright-red-with-mistletoe-boxer-briefs down in a smooth motion, then pressed kisses to each of Dean’s hip points, his belly, and basically everywhere except where Dean wanted him.</p><p>To be fair, the boxer briefs <i>had</i> had little mistletoe sprigs everywhere, and of course the angel would remember each and every one of them.</p><p>Dean buried his fingers in Cas’s hair and tried to focus his attention a little lower and a little more centrally. It was like trying to guide a boulder with your fingertips. Castiel clearly recognized the effort for what it was, as he huffed out a brief laugh before working his way down the outside of Dean’s left thigh and back up the center.</p><p>He really was going to hit every spot that had been “under the mistletoe.” Dean was suddenly very glad he’d had his back to the door this whole time. Not that he’d object to being flipped around, mind, but later. Right now, he was already about to crawl out of his skin. The little feathery kisses here and there, systematically just about everywhere were just enough to be frustrating. </p><p>They were also just distracting enough that when Cas pressed his lips against the base of Dean’s cock, the surprise punched a moan from Dean’s throat that felt like it started from his toes. Slowly, Cas worked his way up, alternating kisses to each side of Dean’s shaft, before finally, finally pressing his lips much too gently against the tip before swallowing him down in a single move.</p><p>Dean’s head thudded back against the door. A distant corner of his mind voiced the hope that he hadn’t managed to dislodge the charm bag. Most of him really didn’t give a shit who heard them. He knew he was babbling between gasps, though mostly just repeating Cas’s name over and over as the angel kept his hips firmly pinned and used his lips, tongue, and even teeth to drive Dean right up to and then over the edge, spilling down Cas’s throat with a shout.</p><p>When he came back to himself, Dean’s legs were jelly, and fortunately Cas had stood up and was basically keeping Dean upright by pinning his shoulders even more firmly to the door and kissing him thoroughly. The roughness of Cas’s trousers and the coolness of his belt buckle were all wrong.</p><p>“Too many clothes,” Dean said once he’d broken the kiss.</p><p>“Bed first,” Cas said.</p><p>Seemed a bit pointless now, though if Dean was going to return the favor, he supposed his knees would be grateful. He worked at Cas’s buckle and fly as they stumbled over to the bed, shoving his pants and boxers down over his hips, leaving Cas to deal with kicking off his shoes. When they landed on the bed, Dean flopped back onto his pillow, which crinkled.</p><p>Cas looked at him suspiciously.</p><p>Dean attempted to look innocent, but he figured he was probably too blissed out for it to really work. Also, angelic hearing was a thing. </p><p>“It’s your gift,” he admitted.</p><p>Cas raised an eyebrow at him. Dean was beginning to think he knew exactly how hot that was. </p><p>“I was under the impression you had given me my gift already,” Cas said.</p><p>“I mean, yeah,” Dean agreed. “The public part of it.”</p><p>It wasn’t like that had been super-easy, either. What did you get for an angel who had literally pulled you out of Hell and then repeatedly died for you?  After-shave was really not going to cut it, and also not a thing he needed since he didn’t, you know, shave.</p><p>He had, however, mentioned an interest in creating a garden at the bunker. So Dean had built him a greenhouse. It was small, and it had taken some doing to camouflage it so it wouldn’t attract the attention of random fly-overs, but Cas had smiled like Dean had given him the world when he opened the box holding a photo of it, so it had definitely been worth it.</p><p>This? This was just a stupid idea he’d had for a joke gift. A joke that had already been milked too far. (To be fair, he hadn’t expected Cas to strip him down quite that quickly. He’d had a whole strategy for how this was supposed to go that had been blown away when Cas had kissed Dean’s brain out of his head.)</p><p>“Dean.” Cas’s voice grew soft. </p><p>“No, Cas, I mean, it’s not anything great. That was your real gift, earlier.” Dean squirmed.</p><p>Before he could say anything else, though, Cas had pulled the package out from under Dean’s pillow and torn open the paper. He held up the gift and looked at it blankly.</p><p>“These match the ones you were wearing earlier,” he said.</p><p>“It was a stupid idea.”</p><p>“I disagree.” Cas got up from the bed and put the boxer-briefs on. While it was nowhere near as good as him being naked, he did manage to make them look hot. “I believe the operative phrase here would be ‘your turn.’”</p><p>Maybe, Dean thought as he licked his lips in anticipation, it hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>